Triangle Side
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Ketiga sahabat lama yang telah kembali bertemu, kini tampak sangat berubah saat langkah-langkah penuh ambisi dan obsesi itu… Begitu mendominasi... Hingga cinta menghancurkan segalanya... / HaeKyuHyuk / Yaoi / Reposting
1. Chapter 1

Triangle Side

Saat sosok itu telah kembali berdiri dihadapanmu, dengan jutaan senyuman manis yang tak pernah terlupakan dalam kenangan masa lalu..

Saat kau tahu bahwa senyuman itu bukan untuk dirimu saja…

Tapi dengan seseorang yang selalu membuatmu iri…

Saudara kandung..

Yang kau yakini, ia juga memendam sesuatu pada sosok yang telah kembali dihadapanmu..

Ketiga sahabat lama yang telah kembali bertemu, kini tampak sangat berubah saat langkah-langkah penuh ambisi dan obsesi itu… Begitu mendominasi..

Hingga cinta menghancurkan segalanya..

.

.

"Trima kasih telah mengantarku ke sini, aku bilang carikan aku flat kecil saja… Kalian malah memberikanku rumah.." Seorang namja dengan surai hitam legam itu, segera meletakkan koper dan juga tas ranselnya keatas sofa yang berada di ruang tamu rumah besar itu. Tubuhnya yang mungil ia biarkan terjatuh di sofa panjang disamping sofa kecil dimana ia meletakkan barang-barangnya.

"Kau ini, cepat ganti dulu bajunya.." Ujar seorang pria lain bersurai ikal dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan diatas pinggang, memberikan kesan menantang kepada pria manis yang kini malah memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

"Eunhyuk-ah, jangan berpura-pura." Sahut pria dengan surai hitam legamnya yang sama seperti pria manis yang baru saja dipanggil namanya oleh pria bermata teduh namun terkesan lebih berwibawa dibandingkan dengan pria bersurai ikal disampingnya.

Eunhyuk hanya mendengus gemas ketika mendengar perkataan dua pria itu, ia segera membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam tadi.

"Sudah lama ya… Bahkan ini sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya kita akhirnya bisa bertemu… Aku saja pangling tadi, kalau kalian tidak mengangkat banner dengan panggilan masa kecilku, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu siapa kalian.. Dan tersesat…" Eunhyuk kembali mendudukan tubuhnya yang tadi terbaring diatas sofa, menatap kedua pria dihadapannya dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

"Yah, kami memang jauh terlihat gagah dibandingkan denganmu…" Sahut seorang pria bersurai ikal dengan nada bicara yang terdengar mengejek. Membuat Eunhyuk segera berdiri dan langsung menarik kerah kemeja pria itu, agar wajah itu mendekati wajah manis Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu pria maniak game? Oh maaf, pangeran maniak game? Kau pikir aku tak gagah apa? Lihat! Aku membentuk tubuhku dengan melakukan olahraga! Lalu kau mana? Kau bahkan tak punya otot dilenganmu! Lihat itu, oohh… Hyungmu saja jauh lebih baik darimu! Ohh Otot Donghae luar biasa!" Pekik Eunhyuk kepada pria bersurai ikal itu. Ia sedikit meninju lengan pria itu yang terlihat tak memilik otot, namun matanya seketika membulat tatkala ia melihat sebuah otot yang sangat besar pada lengan pria lain yang bernama Donghae itu, ketika ia berniat untuk membandingkan pria ikal itu dengan Donghae.

Pria ikal itu mendengus kesal saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya sebal, kenapa Eunhyuk malah mengelus-elus lengan hyungnya segala? Meyebalkan sekali!

"Sudahlah, berhenti." Ujar Donghae tenang, ia dengan lembut menurun kan tangan Eunhyuk yang masih mengelus lengan kekarnya. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk beserta pria ikal itu menuju toilet.

"Hoh, putra mahkota masih saja seperti dulu kan? Sok tenang dan terlalu kaku… Bukan begitu Eunhyuk-ah?" Pria bersurai ikal itu tersenyum sinis ketika sang kakak dengan tenangnya membuat pria manis disampingnya terdiam akibat menerima perlakuan Donghae padanya. Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, menatap pria ikal itu serba salah.

"Aku kira dia sudah tak seperti dulu… Yah, tapi sifat Donghae tak pernah berubah sepertimu.. Setidaknya belajarlah seperti hyungmu, jangan bermain-main terus! Kau kan anggota kerajaan juga…" Titah Eunhyuk gemas seraya menepuk pundak pria ikal itu sedikit keras. Membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ya! Sakit bodoh!" Geram Kyuhyunㅡnama dari pria ikal itu. Membuat Eunhyuk tertawa senang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang terlihat berlebihan.

"Aku senang… Setidaknya kalian telah berubah dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun terakhir… Kalian yang telah dibentuk untuk menjalankan suatu ambisi dikerajaan Korea Selatan, suatu langkah yang sudah ditetapkan untuk rakyat kalian turun temurun… Kalian hebat.. Bahkan aku.. Aku, terlalu terjebak oleh masa lalu… Aku tak punya apapun yang ingin kucapai… Aku tak tahu.. Hahah" Ucap Eunhyuk riang, ia tertawa saat ia menyadari ia tak pernah beranjak sedikitpun dari langkah hidupnya. Ia sungguh terjebak, membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang baru saja tiba dari toilet, hanya terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang sarat akan banyaknya rahasia yang belum mereka ketahui dari kehidupan Eunhyuk selama 10tahun terakhir.

"Ah, kalian tak kembali keistana? Sana kembali! Kalian pasti sangat sibukkan? Aku tak mau kalian nanti dimarahi Yang mulia Raja!" Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan pandangan takut, ia lupa kalau kedua sahabatnya ini bukanlah orang biasa. Mereka berdua adalah pangeran dan juga putera mahkota yang menjadi pemimpin kerajaan di Korea Selatan, meski mereka masih berstatus sebagai anak dari raja yang masih memimpin saat ini, toh mereka juga adalah calon raja.

"Hah, aku ada janji dengan teman wanitaku.. Nanti sajalah aku kembali kekerajaan, hyung! Aku pamit." Ujar Kyuhyun santai, ia letakkan kedua tangannya didalam saku mantel. Ia segera berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Jaga bicaramu, pangeran Kyuhyun." Sahut Donghae tajam. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Donghae yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Baiklah, putera mahkota yang terhormat!" Geram Kyuhyun tertahan. Ia sedikit menoleh untuk menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah memandangnya dalam diam.

"Aku akan sering main, jadi kau tak akan kesepian… Slamat datang kembali di Seoul, Eunhyuk-ah.." Kyuhyun kembali berbalik, lalu berjalan hingga pintu itu kembali tertutup.

Menyisakan kedua pria itu di ruang tamu. Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya kearah Donghae yang sedang mengenakan mantel hitam miliknya.

"Putera mahkota." Panggil Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk.

"Donghae."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati tubuh mungil itu.

"Tidak dengan nama itu, demikian juga dengan Kyuhyun.. Arraseo?" Ucap Donghae seraya mengelus pipi putih Eunhyuk yang terlihat memerah akibat cuaca dingin.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut, ia menurunkan segera jemari Donghae yang mengelus pipinya.

"Aku jadi merasa aneh, kalian berdua sahabatkukan? Kau masih hyungku juga kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk lirih.

"Iya kami tetap sahabatmu…"

"Maka dari itu, ijinkan aku memanggil namamu.." Eunhyuk kembali menatap Donghae.

Donghae segera mengecup bibir plum itu dengan lembut.

"Tapi tidak saat kau berada diluar rumah ini, tidak saat kau tidak berdua denganku, tidak saat aku dan Kyuhyun ada bersamamu.."Bisik Donghae tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya, dan mencengkram kuat mantel bagian depan dada Donghae.

"Kita bukan apa-apa, kita tetap sahabat.. meski kau memperlakukanku seperti ini… Donghae… Kau tak ada apa-apakan denganㅡ"

"Aku akan kembali ke istana, ada hal yang harus ku urus… Jaga dirimu.."Donghae segela mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk, ia segera pergi meninggalkan rumah baru untuk Eunhyuk. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian dirumah besar itu.

"Jangan sampai ada apa-apa… Karena aku.. Aku mencintai kalian berdua… Ah! Kalian sahabatku! Tidak boleh, tidak boleh ada perasaan lain! " Eunhyuk geram, ia memukul kepalanya berulang-ulang dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat.

"Aku kesini untuk mencari seseorang, setelah itu aku harus segera lenyap dari tempat ini!" Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat, dengan surai hitam legam yang ia biarkan dijambak oleh tangannya sendiri. Hingga tubuh itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dingin rumah besar itu.

TBC

Haiiii, sebenarnya aku berniat melanjutkan ffku yang sebagian banyak yang tak terselesaikan, semoga jika ada waktu.. Aku bakal tamatin semuanyaa. #Bow karena aku lupa pwnya wordpress ku jd aku pindahin di ffn


	2. Chapter 2

"Iya, aku sudah tiba di Seoul kemarin malam. Mianhae aku baru menghubungi nyonya Park sekarang, setibanya disini aku langsung tertidur di sofa... Tolong jaga eommanim disana ya? Bisakah kau berikan ponselmu padanya? Aku ingin bicara.." Sejenak ia menghentikan kegiatan paginya yang saat ini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, seraya menyelipkan ponsel flipnya diantara telinga dan juga bahunya.

Ia terdiam menunggu panggilannya dialihkan kepada sang eomma, ia meraih ponselnya yang terselip diantara bahunya dengan jemari lentiknya. Berharap untuk saat ini ia mampu mendengar suara eomma tercintanya yang berada disebrang sana nanti.

"Eommanim?" Suara Eunhyuk lirih, memastikan apakah ponsel milik nyonya Park sudah berada pada genggaman sang eommaㅡMeski terdengar mustahil untuk dilakukan.

"Eommanim, aku telah sampai... Tolong bersabarlah, aku janji akan kembali secepatnya dan membawa orang itu kehadapanmu.." Ujar Eunhyuk lagi. Ia menyadari kini kakinya terasa sangat lemas, ia segera menarik salah satu kursi dimeja makan itu, lalu segera mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi itu.

"Tolong, makanlah yang banyak arrachi? Tolong tersenyumlah lagi saat nanti aku tiba dirumah... To, tolongㅡ" Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, dengan tangan gemetar ia segera menutup ponsel flipnya dan melemparnya ke atas meja makan dengan sembarang. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya yang terlipat manis diatas meja terkepal erat dengan sedikit getaran ditubuhnya yang mungil itu.

"Tenang, ini tak akan lama..." Gumamnya lirih. Ia membuka kedua mata bulatnya dan mendapati sebuah garpu berada disamping piring makanan yang terdapat spagetti instan, ia segera meraih garpu itu dan memakan spagetti itu dengan rakus. Tanpa mempedulikan sudut bibirnya yang mulai dipenuhi dengan kotoran saus spagetti.

.

.

"Abeoji memanggil kita Putera Mahkota." Suara berat nan merdu itu sontak mengganggu kegiatan seorang pria bersurai hitam legam dengan mata teduhnya yang masih sibuk mempelajari tentang berbagai macam ilmu budaya dan juga sejarah kerajaan, diruang perpustakaan istana miliknya itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu perpustakaan.

"Abeoji? Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu lagi kepada pria berambut ikal yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya tadi.

Pria ikal itu hanya mendengus jengah, ooh! Apa orang dihadapannya ini lupa? Jika sebentar lagi akan ada pemilihan calon Raja yang baru? Dan sebuah pernikahan sebagai penguat dari kekuasaan kerajaan di Korea Selatan? Sepertinya lain kali ia harus menghajar pria itu.

"Jangan bercanda! Cepatlah, aku tak mau mendengar ceramahnya lebih lama dari biasanya jika kita terlambat!" Bentak sang pria ikal yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu. Ia berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu dan meninggalkan perpustakaan itu dengan pria bermata teduh bernama Donghae disana.

Donghae masih tetap tak bergeming pada posisi duduknya dan juga pandangan matanya pada pintu perpustakaan yang menjadi tempat berdirinya sang adik tadi.

"Jika kau menginginkannya, seharusnya kau mengambilnya dariku.. Dasar bodoh." Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Berharap semoga sang adik mampu mendengar perkataannya itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa sang adik masih berada di sisi pintu perpustakaan itu. Mendengar perkataan sang kakak yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau pikir itu mudah? Jika kenyataannya abeoji lebih menyayangimu.." Bisiknya disertai decakkan kesal dari bibirnya.

.

.

Langkah derap kaki menggema memenuhi koridor rumah trasional itu

"Pangeran Kyuhyun."

"Yang mulia ratu?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, tatkala langkah kakinya guna untuk menghadiri sajian sarapan pagi yang akan ia lakukan bersama sang kakak dengan sang ayah, tiba-tiba dihadang oleh sang ratu yang berada dihadapannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, kau anak ku juga... Panggil saja eomma.." Sahut sang wanita cantik dengan balutan pakaian tradisional korea itu, ia segera memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat dan kemudian melepasnya.

"Jangan kesana, eomma yakin sang raja sedang marah besar padamu. Pagi ini kau masuk koran pada halaman pertama mengenai skandalmu semalam, eomma tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi. Tapi eomma yakin ia tak akan mengampunimu, jadi eomma mohon jangan kekediaman raja!" Ujar sang ratu cemas, ia memandang khawatir sang pangeran yang bukan berasal dari rahimnya itu. Ia adalah ibu dari Donghaeㅡsang putera mahkota, dan bukan ibu dari Kyuhyun yang notabenenya adalah anak dari selir sang raja.

Kyuhyun terdiam, pancaran matanya kini tampak meredup dan terlihat penuh rasa hampa. Ia memandang sang ratu, lalu terdengar tawa lepas dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat sang ratu terkejut.

"Lantas kenapa aku harus takut Yang Mulia Ratu? Dan kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Bukankah kau membenci ibuku?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam sang ratu, ia menyeringai ketika wanita cantik berusia 45tahun itu hanya bungkam.

"Kau sama saja, mengharapkanku juga untuk melepas gelarku sebagai pangeran.. Bukan kah dengan skandal yang ku buat, kau sangat senang? Kau menyuruhku pergi, sedangkan itu hanya semakin memperparah keadaanku saja. Konyol, kau licik Yang Mulia Ratu!" Geram Kyuhyun kepada sang Ratu. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia sengaja menyenggol bahu sang ratu saat ia melewati tubuh wanita itu yang menghalangi jalannya.

Membuat sang ratu terjatuh keatas lantai kayu dingin dilorong menuju kediaman sang Raja itu. Ia sungguh terkejut mendengar penuturan sang pangeran Kyuhyun, memang benar... Memang benar ia membenci ibu dari anak itu, bahkan sempat berniat melenyapkan wanita penggoda itu dari muka bumi.

Tapi ia tak pernah bisa melakukan itu, sampai ibu dari anak yang selalu diabaikan itu.. Lenyap dengan sendirinya..

"Eomma? Kenapa duduk disana?" Suara baritone itu sontak membuat sang ratu mendongakkan wajahnya, ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang anak.

"Donghae, tolong jaga dia! Jaga adikmu! Cepat bawa dia pergi segera!" Titah sang ratu dengan suara parau, membuat Donghae terdiam memandang wajah sang ibu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Kau bahkan tak menganggapku anakmu, malah dia yang selalu kau khawatirkan..' batinnya.

.

.

Cklek

"Loh ada apa?" Eunhyuk yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya, sedikit terkejut saat ia mendapati kedua sosok sahabat masa kecilnya berada dihadapannya.

"Tolong sementara saja, biarkan Kyuhyun tinggal disini denganmu... Jangan biarkan ia keluar dari tempat ini. Arraseo?" Jelas Donghae seraya menyeret Kyuhyun masuk kerumah besar Eunhyuk.

"Dan kau Kyuhyun! Kuperingatkan padamu, aku bersumpah akan membuangmu dari istana... Jika kau... Lupakan! Aku akan kembali keistana!" Donghae memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang dalam keadaan kebingungan. Kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang mampu Kyuhyun baca maksudnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menantang pada Donghae, ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyentuhnya." Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Membuat Donghae membelalakan matanya geram.

Eunhyuk yang dapat memahami situasi, segera memisahkan kedua saudara itu.

"Kyuhyun! Katakan kau hanya bercanda! Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi! Tapi ku mohon jangan berdebat disaat seperti ini! Jangan buat aku bingung!" Ujar Eunhyuk khawatir, ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada 10 tahun terakhir ini, ia tak tahu... Bahkan ia berusaha untuk tidak pernah tahu, ia tak ingin terlibat.. Karena Eunhyuk hanya sementara disini..

Kyuhyun yang menatap wajah Eunhyuk hanya tertawa hambar. Selalu saja ia yang dibela... Sial..

"Baiklah, hamba hanya bercanda Putera mahkota! Sekarang anda boleh pergi!" Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae yang masih terdiam kaku, ia menepuk pundak pria itu sebelum melewati tubuh sang Putera mahkota menuju dapur.

Donghae segera meraih tubuh Eunhyuk yang berada dihadapannya, mengecup bahu mungil itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu disentuh olehnya, ingat Eunhyuk-ah... Hubungan kita bertiga... Sudah tak bisa dikatakan sahabat lagi.. Aku tahu, Kyuhyun tahu, dan kau pasti mengetahui akan hal ini..." Bisiknya pelan, membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

'Seharusnya ini tak pernah terjadi'

.

.

.

Triangle Side

Kedua tangan pria manis itu terulur kedepan, seolah mengajak kedua pria dihadapannya untuk mengenggamnya dengan erat.

Senyum itu begitu sempurna dan memikat, seolah hanya dari senyuman itu sajalah terdapat sebuah kedamaian didalam sana.

Orang itu kembali dengan sejuta makna tersimpan dibalik senyum lembutnya yang menawan.

Menutup segala pelik yang tengah dirasakannya untuk membahagiakan kedua pria yang tak kunjung meraih kedua tangannya yang terulur diantara kedua pria itu.

Ia yang hanya tahu bahwa rasa ini adalah cinta, menjadi sebuah petaka yang besar ketika ia harus memaksakan dirinya untuk menjatuhkan dirinya kedasar jurang yang paling dalam.

Pria manis itu tidak tahu dimana ia tengah menapaki kaki telanjangnya itu untuk menemukan sebuah kebenaran besar dalam hidupnya.

Tidakkah ia sadar? Bahwa apa yang ia cari, bisa menghancurkan cintanya yang begitu ia jaga selama ini.

Sebagaimana perasaannya yang begitu mencintai kedua pria dihadapannya ini, ia harus korbankan segalanya hanya untuk sebuah kebenaran.

Ini bukan sekedar ambisi atau obsesi, ia tidak punya itu…

Hanya saja…

Kedua pria itulah yang memiliki itu semua…

Dari pancaran mata kedua pria dihadapannyalah, kedua titik kekuatan itu terpancar begitu kuat untuk membelengguh dirinya.

Tahta…

Dan cinta…

Ini harus diakhiri, maka berhentilah untuk mengulurkan tangan kepada kedua pria itu…

Sebelum kebenaran itu menyiksamu sampai mati…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap datar sosok Eunhyuk yang kini tengah duduk didepannya. Menopang dagu lancipnya tanpa minat sedikitpun untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang kini tengah menyesap rasa hangat dari teh hijau buatan pria mempesona itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kali ini ia harus mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkir teh hijau didepannya dan mengaduk isinya dengan sesendok gula didalamnya. Membuat Eunhyuk menyernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Kali ini apa lagi? Sejak tadi memandangiku, dan sekarang kau tertawa. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?!" Dengus Eunhyuk, setelah meletakkan cangkir putihnya yang kini isinya hanya tinggal seperempatnya saja. Ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, dan memfokuskan pandangannya kepada sosok karismatik yang daya pikatnya sangat mirip dengan sang kakak tampan dari pria dihadapannya itu.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tertawa, kini terdiam. Kedua matanya menjalar menelusuri setiap pahatan agung yang sangat jelas terlihat di wajah Eunhyuk yang selalu ia kagumi. Ia mendongak, dan memiringkan kepalanya, seraya melipat kedua lengannya diatas dada bidangnya yang cukup gagah, meskipun kalah telak dengan dada bidang sang rival sekaligus kakak kandungnya itu.

"Tidak ada. Tenang saja, kau sangat cantik hari ini." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan santai. Memberikan senyuman miring yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk tak berkutik.

"A, apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

"Sudahlah, jadi… Dimana aku akan tidur? Kau tidak berniat menyuruhku untuk tidur disofakan? Kau ingat statusku kan? Cepat tunjukan padaku, aku sudah sangat lelah." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dikursi dekat dengan meja counter dapur, dan menyapu pandangan matanya kesegala penjuru rumah yang ia dengan Donghae sepakati untuk memberikannya pada Eunhyuk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang telah menaiki anak tangga dirumah megah itu lebih dulu.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?! Mengapa ia menitipkanmu disini?! Seperti anak kecil saja." Eunhyuk mengekori Kyuhyun yang terus menaiki anak tangga dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana mahal miliknya. Mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang terus berceloteh panjang lebar, hingga sampai pada sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang sepertinya ia duga adalah kamar Eunhyuk.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan surat kabar dan berita ditelevisi pagi ini? Pangeran Kyuhyun!" Ucap Eunhyuk mencoba memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidur dikamarmu saja? Kurasa ini ide yang bagus." Ucap Kyuhyun acuh, ia mengusap dagunya seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya karena merasa setuju dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia berniat membuka pintu kamar tersebut, namun Eunhyuk segera meraih lengan Kyuhyun yang akan meraih knop pintu kamarnya dan segera menghadapkan tubuh tegap itu untuk menatapnya.

"Bicaralah, apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku, jangan diam saja! Bukankah… Bukankah… Ki, kita sahabat?" Ucap Eunhyuk gugup. Perlahan suaranya mengecil ketika kata terakhir ia ucapkan dengan gamblangnya, membuat Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menunggunya selesai berbicara hanya mampu tertawa remeh. Ia segera mencengkram genggaman tangan Eunhyuk dari lengannya dan menarik tubuh ramping itu agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Jahat sekali. Mengapa hanya aku yang dikatakan sahabat? Sedangkan si tuan perfect itu kau tak pernah menganggapnya seperti demikian? Aish, aku kecewa sekali. Mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang berpihak padaku?" Kyuhyun berujar memelas, membuat mimik wajahnya menjadi sangat menyedihkan dihadapan Eunhyuk yang kini menatap pria itu dengan sorot mata khawatir.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap Eunhyuk yang seolah-olah membisu ketika sosok manis itu baru saja mendengar penuturannya tadi. Hari ini dia benar-benar merasa kecewa, bukan hanya hari ini saja, tetapi sejak dirinya telah dilahirkan didunia ini, hidupnya memang sudah dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan. Percuma saja dirinya memiliki status sebagai seorang pangeran, jika pada kenyataannya dirinya tidak diperhitungkan sama sekali keberadaanya di dalam istana.

Eunhyuk hanya mampu terdiam, kedua bola matanya terjerat begitu kuat pada mata tajam pria rupawan yang kini berdiri begitu dekat didepan matanya.

Tatapan penuh ambisi dan obsesi, posisi kerajaan yang selalu pria itu idamkan begitu mendominasi pada kehidupan pria ikal dihadapannya. Ia sangat mengenal pria ini, bahkan sepuluh tahun tidak akan mampu mengikis segala ingatannya akan tujuan hidup Kyuhyun untuk terus bertahan menapakkan kakinya di istana kerajaan yang sebenarnya tak ada siapapun yang memihaknya untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang raja.

Semua ini karena status ibunya yang hanyalah seorang selir dari sang raja yang seharusnya ia anggap sebagai ayahnya, karena ibunya yang menyandang gelar memalukan itu hingga Kyuhyun harus mengalami hal ini, dan karena raja jugalah, orang terpandang seantero dunia itu telah mengasingkan ibunya ketempat yang tidak pernah diketahui keberadaannya oleh Kyuhyun. Bahkan Eunhyuk mengetahui segalanya, melebihi Donghae yang notabenernya adalah kakak lain ibu dari Kyuhyun sendiri.

"K, Kyu…" Eunhyuk tergugup kala pandangan mata Kyuhyun semakin menatapnya tajam. Seakan ada sesuatu yang begitu besar, hingga Eunhyuk tak berdaya jika harus dipandangi seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk sekedar mengecup sudut bibir Eunhyuk yang sedikit terbuka, kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh ramping Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, aku akan tidur di sebelah kamarmu saja." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan, ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah.

"Lupakan saja tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Jangan cemas, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Lanjut Kyuhyun, seraya tersenyum simpul sebelum ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menuju kamar tidur yang terletak disamping kamar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa ini bukanlah hal yang baik untuk mereka bertiga lakukan. Ini tidak semestinya terjadi jika saja ia bisa lebih tegas kepada kedua pria kakak beradik yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya sejak dulu.

Bahkan mengingat status dari kedua pria itu, Eunhyuk bahkan merasa tak layak jika harus memelihara perasaan cinta yang begitu menyakitkan kepada kedua pria itu.

Namun kali ini ia harus mengesampingkan perasaannya yang begitu bergelora, posisinya disini hanya sebagai sahabat mereka, tidak untuk memberikan sejuta cinta darinya kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun, melainkan ia harus memberikan rasa sayang untuk mereka saat ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat kedua pria itu terpuruk dan merasa tersakiti, ia harus menenangkan mereka dan bersedia mengulurkan tangannya kepada kedua pria itu.

Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk selalu bersama kedua pria itu, sebelum ia pergi untuk selamanya dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Sebelum ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari untuk mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang dikasihinya disuatu tempat.

"Ka, kau bisa tidur dikamarku… A, akan ku nyanyikan lulubby sebelum kau tertidur…" Eunhyuk segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatapnya dengan mata tajam Kyuhyun, tatkala pria bersurai ikal itu mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, sebelum tawa remeh mengalun dikedua belah bibirnya yang tebal.

"Kau pikir aku masih kanak-kanak? Kau lupa ya, 10 tahun itu sudah lama berlalu? Sikapmu tak pernah berubah sedikitpun, selalu menganggapku anak kecil. Ck!" Dengus Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu ijin dari Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun segera memasuki kamar Eunhyuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk milik Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menatap Kyuhyun diambang pintu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hah, lelahnya hari ini. Ingatkan aku untuk membuat perhitungan dengan putera mahkota Lee Donghae." Gumam Kyuhyun entah untuk dirinya sendiri atau mengajak Eunhyuk berbicara. Ia hanya berniat memejamkan matanya sekarang, dan mendengarkan nyanyian tidur yang manis itu dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang, seraya menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa kalian berdua bertengkar?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir, hingga menyebabkan tawa lebar keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau pikir kami anak kecil? Hingga kami harus bertengkar? Oh ayolah Eunhyuk-ah, tidak seperti itu." Jawab Kyuhyun geli. Ia memiringkan posisi tidurnya untuk bisa leluarsa memandangi wajah khawatir pria manis yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang kamarnya.

Eunhyuk mendesah pasrah, lagi dan lagi, situasi yang sebenarnya memang tidak sepantasnya ia tahu, harus membawanya terus terlibat dengan keadaan rumit dari kedua orang sahabatnya yang memiliki derajat lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada mereka berdua, ini memang benar-benar ada sangkut pautnya dengan berita hangat pagi ini mengenai pangeran Kyuhyun yang ketahuan bersenang-senang didalam sebuah club dengan beberapa wanita penggoda menjadi pemanis rasa penat yang selalu pria itu alami.

Ini bukan satu atau dua kali pria itu melakukannya, hanya ada satu faktor alasan mengapa ia melakukan itu sedangkan ia akhir-akhir ini tengah menjadi sorotan tentang latar belakangnya yang dikenal buruk, dan penyebab ini terjadi adalah karena sang Raja memutuskan untuk menanggalkan tahtanya lebih dini dan kini akan menentukan calon Raja yang baru untuk memimpin rakyat Korea Selatan hingga generasi berikutnya lahir.

Dan dapat Eunhyuk simpulkan, Donghae membawa orang ini kerumahnya hanya untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dari amarah sang Raja atas perbuatannya yang sungguh mencemarkan nama baik keluarga kerajaan.

"Kau melamun."

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget, saat tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu yang kasar tengah mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan begitu lembut. Hingga mampu membuat Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya tadi.

"Eoh?!" Seru Eunhyuk kikuk ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya begitu dalam, dan jangan lupakan jemari panjangnya yang masih tertengger manis dibawah bibir ranumnya.

"Kau melamun…" Ulang Kyuhyun dengan senyum miring yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari acara berbaringnya dari atas ranjang Eunhyuk, dan mendudukan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan pria manis itu, seraya meraih pipi putih itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jika aku menjadi Raja… Mau kah kau… Menjadi pemainsuri ku?" Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif, sebelum ia meraih bibir ranum itu dan memagutnya dengan penuh hasrat yang menggelora.

Menyecap rasa manis dari bibir menggoda Eunhyuk yang seakan meledak bagaikan permen kapas didalam mulutnya. Seperti inikah rasanya? Apa ini yang sering Donghae rasakan dibelakangnya? Mencium Eunhyuk dengan rasa cinta yang membuncang setiap hari, apakah seperti ini rasanya?

Eunhyuk sontak mendorong tubuh tegap itu dengan sekali gerakan, menjauhkan tubuh Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun terhuyung kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Eunhyuk panik, ia segera menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Pandangannya terlihat mengembun ketika melihat senyum sinis Kyuhyun menjadi cemoohan akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Kau lebih menyukai ciumanku? Ataukah… Kau lebih menyukai ciuman yang selalu Donghae berikan padamu?"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Oh, kau memanggilku dengan marga ibuku Eunhyuk-ah…"

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar hebat. Hatinya tak tenang, ia benar-benar seperti dipermainkan oleh perasaannya sendiri.

"I, istirahatlah… Aku, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu…" Bisik Eunhyuk pelan, sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam diatas ranjang.

Menatap sosok itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan matanya yang tajam, sampai tawa itu kembali menggema memenuhi ruangan minimalis itu.

"Sialan… Katanya kau akan menyanyikanku sebuah lagu tidur, tapi kenyataannya… Dibandingkan dengan keberadaanku… Kau lebih memihaknya…" Ujar Kyuhyun lirih, ia meremas surainya yang sebagian menutupi keningnya dan tangannya yang lain mencengkram kuat kain sprai bernuansa putih itu, hingga tampak kusut tak beraturan.

"Semua orang selalu memihaknya… Tak terkecuali dirimu… Benarkan?… Eunhyuk-ah… Lalu aku bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana dia, putra mahkota Lee Donghae?"

Donghae segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika seseorang datang memasuki kediamannya yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan istana raja. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya penuh dengan rasa hormat kepada sosok ayah yang selalu dibanggakannya sejak dahulu.

"Yang mulia.." Sapa Donghae penuh dengan rasa hormat. Ia membiarkan sang raja untuk duduk terlebih dahulu di kursi tunggal yang terbuat dari bahan kayu pilihan itu, dan kemudian ia juga mendudukan tubuhnya disamping tubuh pria berusia 48tahun yang sebenarnya masih terlihat gagah untuk memimpin kerajaan.

"Kau tidak mengikuti sajian sarapan pagi bersamaku tadi, apa kau juga ingin menjadi seorang pembangkang seperti adik bodohmu itu hm?" perkataan sang raja yang penuh wibawa itu, menjadi pembicaraan serius yang membuat suasana diperpustakaan kediaman putera mahkota Lee Donghae begitu dipenuhi dengan aura kelam yang sangat mencekam.

Donghae yang mendapatkan nada berbahaya dari bibir sang raja, mendongakkan wajahnya untuk dapat memandang lebih jelas wajah keras sang raja yang saat ini tengah membaca sebuah buku yang baru saja Donghae baca tadi.

"Mianhamnida, Abeoji." Balas Donghae, enggan membantah perkataan sang raja jika kau memang tidak mau berurusan lebih banyak dengan orang mengerikan seperti yang mulia raja.

Sang raja sontak menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca dengan sedikit keras, kemudian menghempaskan buku tebal itu diatas meja kayu yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau sembunyikan dimana, adikmu itu?" Tanya sang raja dengan tatapan datar, bahkan enggan untuk menatap Donghae yang berada disampingnya.

"Mianhamnida."

"Berhenti meminta maaf dan jawab saja pertanyaanku putera mahkota!" Geram sang raja, membuat Donghae menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar geraman amarah dari sang raja.

"Anda bisa menanyakannya pada eommanim, saya hanya menuruti permintaannya." Jawab Donghae datar, seraya mencengkram kedua tangannya yang terlipat diantara kedua kakinya. "Dan saya, tidak akan memberitahukan dimana dia berada." Sambungnya lagi, memicu kembali amarah sang raja.

"Beraninya kau membawa nama eommamu kedalam masalah ini!"

"Dia lebih menyayangi adikku ketimbang anaknya sendiri, jadi silahkan saja anda tanyakan alasannya… Mengapa ia begitu inginnya melindungi pangeran Kyuhyun dari amarah yang mulia raja…" Ucap Donghae tegas, sebelum ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan segera membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memohon undur diri dari hadapan sang raja.

"Jangan pernah kau mengecewakan abeojimu ini putera mahkota Lee Donghae, aku sudah memilihmu untuk meneruskan tahta kerajaan ini. Dan kau… Harus segera menikah dengan puteri dari bangsawan Choi, demi memperkuat posisimu, supaya adikmu itu tidak akan bisa merebut tahta kerajaan dari tanganmu…"

Donghae sontak terdiam tatkala mendengarkan penuturan tajam yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir sang raja, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menatap bengis sang raja yang kembali meraih buku tebal diatas meja dan membacanya seakan tak mempedulikan aura hitam yang menguar dari sosok yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Pergilah jika kau ingin pergi.." Ucap sang raja dengan nada mengejek. Membuat Donghae segera pergi meninggalkan sang raja di ruang perpustakaan pribadi milik kediaman pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya, bajingan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa menelfon? Kau belum tidur?"

Donghae perlahan meletakkan bolpoin bertahtakan emas itu disamping arsip negara yang saat ini sedang dipelajarinya di ruang kerjanya yang menjadi satu dengan kamar tidurnya, ketika panggilan telfonnya telah tersambungkan oleh seseorang yang berada disebrang sana.

Donghae mengurut pangkal hidungnya akibat rasa lelah yang tiba-tiba saja menerjang tubuhnya, sebelum ia kembali mendengar suara pria manis itu mengalun dari balik ponsel pintarnya.

"Putera mahkota, apa kau masih disana?"

"Panggil aku Donghae." Sahut Donghae pada akhirnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi sofa hitam yang sedikit berdecit saat sanggahan punggung pada kursi itu bergeser kebelakang karena pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah Donghae! Donghae, Donghae, Donghae! Ada apa menelfonku malam-malam begini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae tersenyum samar saat mendengarkan nada manja yang mengalun lembut menghangatkan sekujur tubuhnya yang kian hari kian membeku, memberikan suatu atmosfir positif untuk pikirannya yang mungkin bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merindukanmu." Balas Donghae seraya bermain dengan bolpoinnya yang tadi ia letakkan di samping arsip, menanti jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir ranum itu.

"Donghae ini tidak benar…"

"Apakah salah jika seorang sahabat merindukan sahabatnya sendiri?" Sergah Donghae tak terima, ia segera beranjak dari sofa kerjanya dan melangkahkan tubuhnya dihadapan jendela besar yang langsung menghadapan dengan gemerlapnya lampu kota Seoul malam hari ini.

"Bukan seperti itu…"

"Bagaimana dengan pangeran Kyuhyun? Dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu kan?"

"Donghae… Ini menyiksaku…"

"Lee Eunhyuk jawab aku!"

"Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur, selamat malam."

Donghae mendengus geram saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja menutup sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak, ia segera berbalik dan mencengkram kuat kepala sofa hitam dihadapannya. Menyembunyikan wajah rupawannya diantara celah kedua lengan kekarnya yang kokoh.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 05.30 KST pada hari selasa di bulan Mei saat ini. Sepasang kaki jenjang itu perlahan berhenti melangkah,ketika menemukan sebuah danau yang tak begitu jauh letaknya dari rumahnya yang berada tepat di pinggir jalan kota Seoul itu.

Deru nafasnya yang memburu beriringan dengan denyut jantungnya yang begitu cepat berdetak. Ia segera mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan keringat, kemudian mengusak surai cokelat kemerahannya yang sedikit basah yang disebabkan oleh keringat yang menempel pada keningnya.

Kring kring

Bunyi nyaring yang berdering dari ponsel hitamnya, perlahan menyadarkannya dari rasa lelah yang melandanya ketika dirinya baru saja berlari pagi untuk memperkuat stamina tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan kurus itu.

Ia segera meraih ponsel miliknya yang ia letakkan di lengan kanannya, dan mengarahkan benda persegi panjang itu tepat dihadapan telinganya yang mulai memerah.

"Ya?"

"…"

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya?"

"…"

"Kau yakin dia adalah teman akrab eommaku?"

"…"

"Baiklah, hah?"

"…"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Dia ada dipenjara tuan…"

Eunhyuk sontak terdiam ketika mendengar penuturan seseorang yang saat ini berada dalam sambungan telefonnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pencariannya akan sampai pada tempat yang bahkan tidak pernah dirinya sangkakan sebelumnya.

"Tuan?"

"Kirimkan alamatnya segera, aku akan datang untuk menemuinya nanti. Terima kasih atas laporan darimu, terus selidiki… Dimana orang itu sebenarnya, arra?"

"Baik."

Pria dari serbang ponsel Eunhyuk kemudian memutuskan sambungan panggilannya ketika dirasa sudah tidak ada lagi perbicaraan penting yang harus ia sampaikan kepada pria manis itu.

Eunhyuk terdiam dengan tatapan kosong yang kian meredup, matanya yang bulat menatap hampa sebuah danau buatan yang terpampang indah dihadapannya. Bahkan matahari begitu semangat memantulkan cahayanya untuk menyinari permukaan bumi agar mampu menghangatkan sekujur tubuh seorang manusia kesepian seperti dirinya.

Aku akan menemukannya untukmu…

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh kau habis jogging? Mengapa tidak mengajakku? Ah, kau egois sekali Eunhyuk-ah!"

Eunhyuk menerjapkan kedua matanya, ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri kokoh dihadapannya dengan bersandar pada dinding putih di belakang punggung pria ikal itu.

"Oh kau… Sudah bangun? Apa kau lapar hm? Aku baru saja mampir ke mini market sehabis pergi untuk berjogging! Aku akan membuat sup daging sapi dan kimchi pedas, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya!" Seru Eunhyuk kikuk, ia segera melepas kedua sepatu sportnya dan meletakkannya di atas rak yang berada cukup dekat dengan pintu rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur tanpa memandang sedikitpun kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengabaikanku Lee Eunhyuk." Ujar Kyuhyun datar, ia menegakkan tubuh tegapnya untuk segera menghampiri Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memunggunginya.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu pangeran Kyuhyun. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja!" Elak Eunhyuk gugup. Ia berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengeluarkan semua hasil belanjaannya pagi ini, membuat meja makan itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bahan baku masakan yang sebentar lagi akan ia olah menjadi makanan lezat yang selalu ia pelajari dari nyonya Park.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika tubuhnya telah berada tepat dibelakang tubuh Eunhyuk yang telah mengabaikannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum dirinya kembali mengeluarkan suara bassnya.

"Kau… Ada hubungan apa dengan putera mahkota?"

Eunhyuk sontak menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang memilah-milah bahan makanan yang akan ia olah untuk dijadikan sebuah sup sapi lezat yang akan disantapnya bersama dengan Kyuhyun, namun pria yang sepertinya berasa dibelakangnya membuat segalanya menjadi tertunda.

"Apa benar kalian telah…"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mempertanyakan hal ini padaku? Bukan kah kita bertiga adalah sahabat?" Lirih Eunhyuk pelan. Ia mencengkram kuat pinggiran meja makan bercorak putih dihadapannya, entah mengapa sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, ketika pertanyaannya berubah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan lagi oleh Eunhyuk yang tak juga membalikan tubuhnya kepada dirinya.

"Aku hanya berfikir… Mungkin kalian telah memiliki hubungan khusus, mengingat kau selalu mengutamakan keberadaanya dibandingkan denganku… Bahkan ketika ia menciummu, kau tidak pernah menolak akan sentuhannya terhadapmu… Bukankah itu berarti…"

"Pangeran Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu?! Kau… Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini. Kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini sebelumnya…" Eunhyuk segera berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang kini berada dihadapannya. Menatap sendu sosok yang saat ini memberikan senyum simpul kepada dirinya.

"Aku berniat untuk menghentikan perasaanku ini terhadapmu, Eunhyuk." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Pria ikal itu perlahan mengusak surainya kebelakang, dengan tangannya yang lain ia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, bibir ranum milik Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja terasa kelu saat ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir tebal pria bersurai ikal itu. Pikirnya terasa kelu, perasaan tak menentu membuncang begitu saja didasar hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Apa… A, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Ia tertawa dengan nada sumbang, bola matanya bergerak liar mengamati apa saja yang bisa ia lihat, asal tidak memandang sosok Kyuhyun secara langsung.

"Aku sudah memutuskan semuanya semalam. Jika memang tidak ada tempat untukku di hatimu… Maka aku akan merebut posisi raja dari tangan putera mahkota… Dan membuang perasaan cinta yang ku miliki terhadap dirimu…" Kyuhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah tegang Eunhyuk yang begitu jelas terlihat. Ia tertawa pelan melihat pemandangan menggelikan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada semua orang, bahwa orang seperti ku bisa berkuasa dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Apapun akan aku lakukan, asal aku bisa menempati tahta kerajaan korea selatan… Bahkan jika harus membunuhnya sekalipun… Aku akan melakukannya…" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Menatap tajam tepat kedalam kedua bola mata Eunhyuk yang kini membalas tatapan matanya, dapat ia lihat kedua bola mata itu kini telah dipenuhi oleh lapisan air mata yang bisa kapan saja mengalir membasahi pipi putih itu.

"Mengapa tatapanmu harus seperti itu? Bukankah kau senang bisa memiliki Donghae? Lalu aku, biarkan lah aku menentukan kebahagiaanku. Kau bisa membawanya pergi jika kau tidak ingin aku membunuhnya nanti. Hah, sudahlah. Aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini dan memutuskan mengumpulkan para kepercayaan ibuku yang bisa aku andalkan untuk memulai rencana kudetaku ini. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu hebat?!" Kyuhyun tertawa samar ketika membayangkan rencana gilanya yang ia telah susun secara tiba-tiba semalam. Ini bukanlah keputusan mudah yang secara sembarangan ia pikirkan, mengingat ia harus menghapus perasaan cintanya yang begitu mendalam terhadap Eunhyuk.

Ya, ia begitu mencintai sosok pria manis dihadapannya saat ini. Tapi rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam mengoyak hatinya, maka dengan segala hormat ia ingin menghentikan semuanya. Menghentikan semua rasa sakit yang harus ia terima selama ini, sudah cukup… Sekarang giliran dirinya yang menemukan kebahagiaannya… Meski dengan cara mengorbankan dirinya dan juga… Eunhyuk…

"Aku pergi… Sampaikan salamku pada kekasihmu itu…" Kyuhyun berniat untuk segera pergi meninggalkan rumah yang baru semalam ia huni, berharap dengan ini ia akan bisa mempusatkan pikirannya pada rencana besar yang dapat membahayakan Eunhyuk.

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti, ketika lengannya ditarik dengan paksa oleh seseorang yang sejak tadi terdiam mematung.

"Tidak… Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu… Kau… Kau bisa menderita… Aku… Aku… Men…"

"Lakukan saja."

Perkataan Eunhyuk sontak terhenti tatkala telinganya mendengar suara baritone lain yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak membuat lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia segera mendongakkan wajahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, menertawakan seseorang yang secara spektakuler datang begitu pagi ke rumah Eunhyuk. Ia segera menghempaskantangan Eunhyuk yang tadi mencengkram lengannya, dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok pria bersurai hitam yang berdiri tepat di hadapan pria itu,

"Putera mahkota…"

"Bukankah kau menginginkan tahta raja? Kalau begitu ambil saja, ambil posisi itu jika kau memang benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menginginkan jabatan itu untuk menjadi beban dalam hidupku." Tatapan tajam Donghae, menjadi tatapan mengejek bagi Kyuhyun. Ia berdecak samar, sebelum kata-kata terakhir dari pria itu, menjadi sumber amarahnya selama ini.

"Aku hanya menginginkan Eunhyuk dalam hidupku. Kau bisa mengambil tahta itu dari tanganku, tapi Eunhyuk…. Aku akan membawanya pergi dari negara ini…"

"Kau memang bajingan Lee Donghae!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan tawa yang menggema memenuhi ruangan itu. Pria ikal itu sontak menarik kerah kemeja milik Donghae dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Bawa saja dia pergi jauh dari tempat ini, sebelum aku mengambilnya lagi dari tanganmu… Putera… Mahkota… Yang terhormat." Desis Kyuhyun mengancam. Donghae segera menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari kerahnya, dan kemudian mengarahkan tinjunya tepat mengenai rahang tegas Kyuhyun, hingga ia terjungkal kesamping.

"Jika kau berani mengambilnya dariku.. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Ancam Donghae penuh amarah. Ia berniat menghajar wajah mengejek Kyuhyun, namun suara parau Eunhyuk mengintrupsi kegiatan keji kedua bersaudara itu.

"Aku mohon… Hentikan… Hentikan semua ini… Bukankah, bukankah kita sahabat? Tolong jangan begini… Jangan tinggalkan aku… Aku… Aku…" Eunhyuk tak mampu lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia terdiam dengan tatapan kosong melihat kedua sosok dihadapannya yang kini tampak mengerikan dimatanya.

Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat, tubuhnya lumpuh total seakan jiwanya hampir direnggut oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Kedua matanya terlihat tak fokus dengan airmata yang menggenang memburamkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Apakah salah, jika aku mencintai keduanya?

Bolehkah ia memiliki keduanya?

Hanya sebentar saja…

Bolehkah?

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian telah menemukannya?"

"Maaf yang mulia, kami belum bisa menemukan keberadaan wanita itu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Segera temukan wanita itu dan juga… Anaknya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Ini mau dilanjutin gag? Hehehe


End file.
